A deal with the devil
by Diabolo Framboise
Summary: Klaus makes a deal with Caroline. He is ready to break Tyler free from his sire bond if Caroline agrees on spending some time with him. Caroline accepts the deal. How things are going to evolve between them?
1. The deal

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new Klaroline story and I hope you're gonna like it. Please let me know.**

**The plot : Klaus is ready to break Tyler free from his sire bond if Caroline agrees on spending some time with him... Caroline accepts the deal.**

**English is not my first language so please be nice with the mistakes.**

**I don't own anything in TVD.**

* * *

Wondering about what she was going to wear at the decade dance, Caroline opened her front door. She had spent a nice afternoon shopping with Bonnie and Elena, but she couldn't find anything for the dance. Caroline sighed while she was going upstairs, heading for her bedroom. She wished Tyler could be there for the dance. She was missing him so much, it was painful. She couldn't remember the last time she had danced with him. Actually, the last time she had danced was actually…. with Klaus. Caroline pulled a face. She really didn't want to think about it.

Caroline had never had any regrets for setting Klaus up at the Mystic Grill. She was just doing what she had to do, in order to protect her friends. Things were very clear in her mind, and she didn't feel any guilt. But she was wondering why Klaus hadn't confronted her about it. She knew too well that he had killed for far less than this, and she had expected a confrontation. To be honest, she had _feared_ a confrontation. But she hadn't heard of him since then. She was a little surprised, but most of all, relieved. Gradually, Caroline had stopped thinking about it. Obviously, Klaus had other things in his mind, and he was not going to bother confronting her. It was a good thing because she wanted him dead more than ever. Tyler was still struggling with his sire bond, and Caroline was sick of thinking about the pain he was suffering to get through it. Despite his charming behavior with her, Klaus deserved to be rid off this planet. And Caroline was determined to be part of any plan able to lead to that.

With this thought on her mind, Caroline finally reached her bedroom and opened the door. She suddenly froze after two steps inside the room. The Original Hybrid, the one she was currently wondering how to kill, was lying on her bed. He had made himself comfortable, his head resting on the pillow, his arms crossed behind his neck and his legs outstretched over the duvet.

"Caroline" he greeted her with his signature smirk. "Here you are sweetheart, I was afraid it would take you long to come home."

Caroline was speechless. She thought about reach the door and run as fast as she could, but she knew she didn't stand a chance. So she did what she did the best. She lifted her chin, she looked at him straight in the eyes, and she confronted him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Have you ever heard about how rude it is to break in someone's house? And get your boots the hell away from my duvet!"she hissed.

Klaus chuckled. "My sweet Caroline, I have missed you" he said, highly amused.

Truth to be told, he had hesitated for a long time before coming in Caroline's house. He first had been so mad at her for setting him up at the grill, that he knew he would rip her heart off if he was near her. He had tried to burn his feelings by burning all the drawings he had made of her. But he had quickly found out that it was hopeless. Caroline was on the back of his mind all the time, and it was driving him crazy. He was genuinely fascinated by this strong and amazing woman. It was actually the first time in centuries that a woman caught his eyes, and he wasn't willing to give up on her.

Obeying Caroline's request, he removed his boots from the covers and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is it better?" he asked still chuckling.

But Caroline was definitely not amused.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I'm here to ask you to be my date at the decade dance" answered calmly Klaus.

Saying that Caroline was stunned was an understatement. What the hell was that? The last time she had saw him, she had distracted him so Damon could dagger his brother. And he was asking her out? Was he out of his mind? Or was it a trap?

Caroline looked at Klaus, her eyes wide opened in astonishment, unable to utter a word.

Klaus waited patiently for Caroline to be able to speak again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she finally managed to get out of her mouth.

Klaus raised his eyebrows, looking genuinely surprised.

"Nothing is wrong with me sweetheart, I just want you to be my date at the dance."

"You. Just. Want. Me. To. Be. Your. Date. At. The. Dance."

Caroline repeated Klaus' sentence, dividing each words as if it could help her processing what it was going on.

She then spoke very softly, like she was talking to a child.

"Klaus, you do realize that the last time I saw you, I tried to kill you, don't you?"

Klaus turned down her argument with a gesture of his hands.

"Just another little spat, love. I'm over it already. So what do you say?"

"Just another spat?' repeated incredulously Caroline, as her voice was rising in frustration. "You are kidding me, aren't you? Me wanting you dead is not just another spat Klaus!"

"Well, that's where you're wrong, love. If you take a chance to get to know me, I'm sure you'll change your mind about killing me" answered Klaus, clearly not impressed by the rising anger of Caroline.

The fixed calm of Klaus took off the last snatch of Caroline' self control and she blew up.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you? How dare you? After all you have done to me? All you have done to each of us? After killing Jenna? After killing Elena? After killing my boyfriend? How dare you be here, in my room and ask me out? Do you really think that with a diamonds bracelet and a romantic drawing, I'm going to just forget everything you have done and fall right into your arms? How could you imagine that for just a second? It does just prove how wrong you know me!"

Caroline stopped, out of breath. She couldn't believe the nerve of him!

Klaus had listened Caroline, his face unreadable. Truth to be told, he had expected such an outburst. He knew Caroline well enough to know that she wasn't going to fall under his charm with a bracelet. Even if it was diamonds. Actually, it was one of the reasons why he liked her so much. Caroline was not to buy. She had principles, she had moral and if he wanted her, his usual tricks was not going to work. But Klaus had had a lot of time to think about it, and he had in his sleeve something which should interest her.

He smiled at Caroline, who was still obviously fuming.

"I know you're not going to fall for me that easily Caroline, and as I already told you, that's why I like you."

Caroline scoffed and he wondered if she could have put more scorn in it. Nonetheless, he kept going.

"Actually, I'm here because I want to make you a deal".

Caroline raised an eyebrow but didn't even bother to ask him what he was talking about.

Klaus sighed in front of her absence of reaction but spoke again.

"I'm ready to break Tyler free for his sire bond" he dropped, obviously expecting for a reaction.

But Caroline didn't even flinch. "Yeah, sure. And what is it going to cost me?" she asked sarcastically. "You want me to kill all my friends?" "You want me to kill my mother?" "You want me to marry you?"

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle. Caroline wasn't easy to disconcert and she kept her sarcasm in every circumstances. And God he loved it!

"None of the above, sweetheart" he replied with equal sarcasm. "What I want is actually way easier than that."

He paused, not sure how she will react.

Caroline waited but the curiosity finally got the best of her.

"So, what do you want?" she asked impatiently.

Klaus exhaled deeply.

"I want a chance to win you over fair and square. I want you to spend time with me. I'm asking for 3 months. During three months I could see you whenever I want to. You can't say no for any reasons. I give you my word that I won't make you do anything you don't want to. The deal does not include that you have to get in my bed. All I want is that you get to know me. I just want a chance to show you another side of me."

Klaus paused, actually a little nervous and cursing her for that. He didn't do nervous. What the hell was in that girl who was making him nervous?

"If you agree with that, I give you my word that I'll call Tyler back and break him free as soon as I'll have your word that you'll keep your part of the deal. You'll be able to see him as much as you want, I don't care about it. But I have to warn you, I'm not going to let you much free time."

This time, Caroline was speechless. Was he serious? Three months of "dating" him and Tyler would be free? Where was the loophole? There was always a loophole with Klaus!

"And what if at the end of the three months I choose to stay with Tyler? How can I be sure that you won't sire him again?"

Klaus shrugged.

"All I can offer you is my word, sweetheart."

There was the loophole thought Caroline.

Klaus seemed to read her mind.

"Caroline, I promise you that if you keep your part of the deal I won't sire Tyler again, ok? All I want is a chance to win you fair and square and I can't do that if you refuse to see me. So accept the deal and everyone will be happy."

"Talk for yourself" mumbled Caroline. "You're not the one who has to spend three whole months with yourself!"

Klaus chuckled. "Is that mean you accept the deal?" he asked hopefully.

Caroline hesitated.

"You will call Tyler as soon as I said yes?"

Klaus nodded.

"You'll free him as soon as he is back here?"

Klaus nodded again.

"I could see him whenever I want to?"

"Whenever I won't request your presence" corrected Klaus.

"You won't make me do anything that I don't want to? I won't have to hurt my friend? Or kill people? Or sleep with you? added Caroline hesitantly.

Klaus sighed.

"Caroline, sweetheart, in case you didn't notice, I'm trying to court you here. And I don't think that make you hurt your friends or force myself on you will help with me with it, what do you think?"

Caroline shrugged. "With you, I never know what to think" she admitted.

Klaus smiled.

"I'll let you think about it. Just let me know when your decision is taken."

Klaus headed for the door but Caroline called him back.

"Klaus!"

He turned to face her.

"Yes love?"

"It's ok. I'll do it".

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading. I would love to know what you think of the chapter so please, let me know and leave me a little review. I'll update about once a week so stay tuned :-)**


	2. The first month

**Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review or click the story alert button, it means a lot! **

**Here's the second chapter, I hope you're gonna like it, please let me know. It's much longer than the first one so I hope it will be ok. **

**English is not my first language so please be nice with the mistakes.**

**I don't own anything in TVD.**

* * *

_**The first month**_

Caroline checked herself in the mirror. Her outfit was really nice. The 20' was a smart way to dress after all. She looked at her reflection and sighed deeply. The night was about to be far away from what she had wished for. She had wanted more than anything going with Tyler and it was Klaus that she was expecting any minute now.

Klaus had kept his word. After Caroline agreement on the deal, he had called Tyler back and broke him free. Firstly thrilled, Tyler had become furious when Caroline had explained to him what he owed his freedom to. He had been ready to ask Klaus to sire him again but Caroline had dissuaded him. She had persuaded him that spending three months with Klaus was nothing compared to his freedom. Tyler had reluctantly agreed, but knowing that Caroline would have to spend all her free time with Klaus was making him sick. It was the same thing with Elena, Bonnie and Matt actually. When Caroline had explained the deal to them, they had been horrified and had urged her to be extra careful. The Salvatore had both told to Caroline that she was really naïve if she thought that Klaus would keep his word if she chose to stay with Tyler. Caroline knew they all had her best interest at heart, but she had made her decision. If there was a chance she could have Tyler back, she had to try. And the trial was beginning tonight, because the first request of Klaus had been to take Caroline to the dance.

The sound of the bell made Caroline jump. "Here we are" she thought a little bitterly. "The deal with the devil begins. Come on Caroline, you can do this".

When she opened the door, Klaus seemed on a pretty good mood. He was grinning and looked appreciatively at Caroline.

"Good evening, sweetheart, you look beautiful" he complimented her.

Caroline didn't even bother to smile. "Thank you" she said dryly. "Can we go now?"

Klaus lost his smile. "You know, I would appreciate that you actually put a little effort on your behavior. If we have to spend a lot of time together, a little kindness will be nice."

Caroline laughed without humor. "Kindness" she said bitterly. "Do I have to remind you that I don't spend this time with you because I want to, but because you blackmail me to do it?"

Klaus frowned and his voice turned icy. "It's not blackmail Caroline, it's a deal. A deal you agreed on. Now if you don't want to do it, I can still sire Tyler again."

Caroline had to bit her tongue to restrain the harsh words she was craving to throw at his face. She knew she couldn't afford it. Tyler's freedom was hanging in the balance. She had to play nice.

She forced herself to smile. "Sorry" she muttered. "I'm a little nervous I guess. Shall we go?"

Klaus instantaneously relaxed with Caroline's apologizes.

"No need to be nervous, sweetheart" he reassured her. "I promise I'll behave".

And he did. To Caroline's greatest surprise, Klaus acted as a perfect gentleman all along the night. He talked extremely courteously to her friends, including the Salvatore. He didn't lose his temper even in front of the obvious hatred radiating from all of them. He didn't even flinch when Tyler invited her to dance. He just politely yet firmly claimed Caroline back after the third dance she shared with Tyler. He then led her himself on the dance floor and put a light arm around her waist.

Caroline had to admit that he was an amazing dancer. She had already noticed it at the ball, but it was now obvious that he could dance on every type of music. As a sucker for music and dance, Caroline couldn't help but enjoy the way he was moving. And of course, Klaus noticed it.

"So it's not that terrible dancing with me, it is?" he asked chuckling.

Caroline shrugged but the little smile on her lips betrayed her.

"No, it's not" she admitted honestly.

Klaus smirked and tightened imperceptibly his grip on her waist.

When Caroline started to feel tired, Klaus drove her back to her house, and left her with a small kiss on her hand.

"I had great time with you tonight, Miss Forbes" he whispered. "I'll see you soon." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

A few days later, Klaus requested her presence in his mansion for the day. Caroline complied but couldn't help of feeling nervous. She had never really spent time alone with him, and she didn't know what to expect. As always, Klaus seemed to read her mind.

"Don't worry love, nothing terrible is going to happen to you" he teased gently. "As I said, I just want you to get to know me. So, as you already know, drawing is my main passion. I would like to show you some of my work and explain to you where it comes from."

Caroline nodded and Klaus led her to his studio. He started to hand her some beautiful sketches of monuments made of pencil. The Eiffel tower, the Coliseum, the Pyramids of Egypt, Big Ben… The drawings were endless and for each one, Klaus explained to Caroline when and why he had chosen to draw it.

Klaus then showed her some canvases representing landscapes. He explicated to Caroline that they were his favorite places on the world.

A view from the top of the highest cliff in Cyprus.

A storm in a Caribbean's beach.

A snowy day in the Himalaya.

A sunset on the ice of Patagonia.

Caroline couldn't help but being mesmerized. The monuments and the landscapes were absolutely stunning. Klaus' drawings seemed literally _alive_. She could actually _feel _like she was in front of them. And the passion in Klaus' voice while he was telling her about his favorite places... It was enthralling. Caroline had never heard such fervor in his voice before.

Gradually, Klaus started to show her most personal drawings.

The place he lived with his family when he was still human.

The portrait of Heinrick, his young brother killed by a werewolf.

A self portrait of himself, the first time he had seen his vampire face.

Rebekah, smiling in a jazz club.

Elijah, knoting his tie.

Finn, absorbed in a book.

Kol, flirting with a girl.

They were all here. His entire family, drawn on his sketchbook, like he was desperate to keep them with him. He had even kept an old sketch of his mother he had made before being turned.

Caroline was struggling not to be touched. There were so much emotion and so much pain in the drawings spread out in front of her. Nobody without a heart or without feelings could have drawn this. But Klaus had no feelings, everybody knew that. How could he express so much passion, so much sadness, and so much love in his work? Caroline looked at him, straight in the eyes. And what she saw was unexpected. For once, he didn't' seem confident nor arrogant. For once, he seemed human. Almost vulnerable. And it touched her.

"So, what's next?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Klaus hesitated but finally took another sketchbook.

"One of my most powerful muse" he said, smiling softly.

Caroline opened the sketchbook and froze.

Her.

It was her.

Smiling while she was talking with Elena. Hugging her mum on their porch. Crying next to her father's grave. Dancing at the ball. Arguing with Damon. She was everywhere. Her first thought was to freak out that he seemed have stalked her. But then she looked, _really_ looked each drawing, and felt a big lump forming in her throat. She was beautiful. She was strong. She was full of light. He had made her gorgeous whatever the circumstance was. Like his landscapes, she seemed literally alive on the paper. For the first time, she really understood the way he was seeing her. For the first time, she understood that he genuinely cared about her and that his behavior wasn't an act. The feeling was overwhelming and Caroline suddenly jumped on her feet.

"I have to go" she said on a strangle voice. The panic was obvious on her face and Klaus didn't make a move to stop her when she stormed out of the mansion.

* * *

A week later, Klaus was waiting for her at the end of her school day. Caroline lost her smile when she saw him leaned again his car. They hadn't spoken since she had storm out of the mansion and she was nervous. She had thought a lot about his drawings and about what they meant, but she didn't know what to think. She had been so sure that Klaus was nothing more but a heartless killer, that the feelings expressed in his work had really confused her.

She approached him hesitantly.

"Hi" she said softly.

"Hi, love" he answered back, smiling. "I hope you don't have anything to do right know, I would like you to come with me."

Caroline nodded.

"Where are we going?" she asked, climbing on the passenger seat.

"Well, here's the thing. You are the one to choose. I want you to show me a place you like" Klaus explained.

"Why is that?" Caroline asked, surprised.

"Because the last time we saw each other I showed you something personal, so now it's your turn."

Caroline thought. She had spent her entire life here. There were a lot of places that she liked. A lot of places with memories. But she wasn't sure she wanted to share it with him. But on the on the other hand, he had a point. He had showed her something really personal, so maybe she should give it a shot.

Taking her decision, Caroline guided him across the town until they reached the Falls. Following her lead, Klaus sat next to her on the grass. Caroline seemed lost in her thought and he didn't try to break the silence.

"I feel comfortable when I'm here" she said suddenly. "I love the sound of the water, I find it very comforting. I used to come here every time I fought with my mum or every time I had guy's troubles" she added with a smile. "I had no occasion to come lately and I had forgotten how much I like it here".

"Lots of boys troubles?" Klaus asked teasingly.

Caroline shrugged.

"A few" she answered vaguely. "But, it was before."

"Before what?" Klaus insisted.

"Before I became a vampire" Caroline replied but she saw that Klaus was still frowning in confusion.

"When I was human I had the awful habit to fall for guys who only fell for Elena" she explained. "First Stefan, then Matt…" Caroline shrugged. "Elena tends to be everyone's first choice" she added.

Klaus frowned.

"This is not true. I don't remember going after Elena before going after you" he pointed.

Caroline smiled. "Of course you did. Elena is your doppelganger and your only way to make your hybrids. If you had to choose between her life or mine, you would choose hers."

Klaus opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. The truth was he had no idea what he would do if he had to choose between Elena's or Caroline's life. And he didn't want to lie to Caroline. She wouldn't have believed him anyway.

The silence fell between them while they were looking at the waterfalls. Caroline was right he thought, the sound was comforting.

"Is this the reason why you love Tyler?" Klaus asked suddenly. "Because he had never been interested in Elena before being interested in you?"

Caroline flinched. Tyler was the last subject on the world she wanted to talk with Klaus. He was the reason of their breakup, he had no right to talk about him. But his question was interesting and Caroline thought about it.

"No it's not" she finally answered. "I love him because of all we have been through together. We have been there for each other, not matter what, and together we can survive anything."

Klaus' face remained impassive but he definitely didn't like the obvious love on Caroline's voice when she was talking about Tyler. Her heart was not going easy to win. But he already knew it so he dropped the subject.

"So, what you would be doing right now if I hadn't request your presence?" he asked curiously.

Caroline grinned.

"I'll probably be watching the hundredth rebroadcasting of Dawson's creek" she answered.

Klaus frowned in confusion.

"Dawson's creek? What is that?"

"It's a TV show about a bunch of teenagers" she explained. "They live in a small town, they go to high school, they love, they hate. And the two boys are fighting for the girl's love".

Klaus couldn't help but pulled a face.

"And you like it?" he asked a little incredulously.

"And I like it" Caroline confirmed. "Don't forget that I am eighteen, not a billion!" she defended herself in front of Klaus 'grimace. "

Klaus seemed sincerely puzzled.

"Ok, you're going to show me what is that" he decided suddenly.

Caroline opened her eyes wide. "What?"

Klaus pulled himself on his feet. "We're going to your house and you're going to show me what this Dawson's creek thing is."

"Are you serious?" Caroline asked astonished.

"Very much" Klaus replied. "I want to get to know you, so if you like that show I want to know what it is. Come on".

Fifteen minutes later, they were sit on Caroline's couch watching the beautiful Joey hesitating between Pacey and Dawson.

"Oh my god" Klaus whispered dramatically "it's like looking the Elena / Salvatore brothers show on a TV screen!"

Caroline couldn't help but burst into laugh. She was actually thinking the same thing every time she was looking at the show. It was a little mean but kind of accurate.

Klaus looked at her, mesmerized by the sound of her laugh. "Oh my god, I've earn a laugh!" he exclaimed teasingly.

Caroline pursed her lips but a slight smile remained on them.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! I would love to know what you think about the chapter so please let me a little review. It always makes my day :-)**

**For people who don't know Dawson's creek, it's a tv show from the 90' also created by Kevin Williamson. It's about a love triangle between a girl (Joey) and two boys (Dawson and Pacey). That's the reason why Klaus is referring to the love triangle of Elena and The Salvatore while watching it.**


	3. The second month

_**Hi everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to let a review, it means so much to me...I hope you're gonna like this chapter, please let me know...**_

Please remember that english is not my first language so feel free to point any mistakes you could find. I would like to improve my grammar...

I don't own anything in TVD.  


* * *

_****_

The second month

Klaus had been seeing Caroline for a month now and he wanted to take things a little further. He hadn't wanted to push her before, because he could feel how resentful she was to have to spend her time with him. He had been very careful to let her some space to keep seeing her friends, including Tyler. He hated the idea but he knew that Caroline would despise him even more if she wasn't able to see Tyler. He had decided to be patient, and just managed that Caroline get used to his presence next to her. But now, Klaus really wanted that she would open up to him and let him open up to her. He was firmly decided to take advantage of the deal as much as he could.

The first Friday evening, Klaus picked Caroline up at her house and took her for a ride. He didn't want to tell her where they were going and Caroline started to freak out when she saw the "you are now leaving Mystic Falls" board.

"Don't worry love" he reassured her "I'm not kidnapping you, promise"

Caroline didn't seem convinced but she kept quiet.

After more than one hour of driving, Caroline started to smell something different in the air. Something salty. She straightened up on her seat, suddenly excited.

"We are near the ocean!" she exclaimed.

Klaus chuckled.

"Correct, love. You told me you love the water so I thought you could enjoy an evening near the ocean" he explained.

After parking his car, Klaus guided Caroline on a beautiful beach. She took off her shoes as soon as they reached the sand, and Klaus smiled at her enthusiasm. The place was beautiful. A big expanse of white sand. The peaceful sound of the undertow. The moon reflecting on the water. Actually the place was extremely romantic noticed suddenly Caroline. The thought made her nervous and she anxiously looked at Klaus who was settling a blanket on the sand. He invited Caroline to sit and he started to empty the basket he was carrying. A bottle of champagne. Two glasses. Strawberries. French pastries. Caroline shifted, more and more uncomfortable. She was suddenly very aware that she was alone on a very romantic place with someone who likes her a lot. A murderer who likes her a lot. Things suddenly became crystal clear. The sea, the moon, the champagne. Klaus had decided to stop the chit chat and was doing his next move. He wanted to take things further and he had got under way the seduction phase. Caroline bit nervously her lips and as usual, Klaus felt her uneasiness.

"Don't worry Caroline. I promised you I won't do anything you don't want to, remember? You are safe, I promise" he said gently.

Caroline nodded, slightly relaxing. After all, until now he didn't give her any reasons to doubt his word. She accepted a glass of champagne with a smile, and lay down on her elbows, enjoying the view.

"It's really beautiful" she whispered.

"Agreed" Klaus answered but he wasn't looking at the view, neither he was referring to. Slightly blushing, Caroline straightened up and cleared her throat.

"So how did you find out this place?" she asked, trying to come back on a safest subject.

Klaus smiled and they started a light conversation. As usual, Caroline was genuinely surprise to see how easy it was to talk to him. He was really an interesting man. He could talk about everything. Art, literature, cinema, economy, politic. His knowledge was endless and talking with him was actually fascinating. And that's why he was so dangerous thought Caroline. He could be so nice, sweet even, that he made extremely difficult to remember why she should hate him. It was so easy to forget everything he had done while he was talking about constellations, a genuine smile on his face. Every time he was looking at her, his dimples were showing off and his eyes were bright with contentment. It softened so much his entire feature than he looked very innocent. Vey human. And very hot. Caroline shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was there because she had to, not because she wanted to. She was there for Tyler. She suddenly felt a pang of culpability thinking about Tyler. What would he think if he could see her right now, clearly enjoying her evening?

Klaus' voice suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Caroline? Are you still with me?" he asked.

Caroline forced a smile.

"Yes I'm here. Sorry. I'm just a little tired" she lied.

"No problem, love. I'll drive you home if you want to."

Caroline nodded and they left the beautiful beach in a comfortable silence.

* * *

But Klaus had no intention to give her any breathing space. Two days later, he was in her bedroom at five on the morning, trying to wake her up. Caroline growled, then moaned before putting her pillow on her head. Her body was screaming to her that it was way too early to wake up and she refused to open her eyes. But Klaus kept mercilessly shaking her until she finally fluttered her eyes open. She gasped in surprise when she saw him and suddenly straightened up on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling protectively the covers in front of her.

"Finally" sighed Klaus. "Are you always that difficult to wake up?"

Caroline looked at her alarm clock and growled at the hour.

"Five o clock? Seriously? You have nothing better to do at five o clock on the morning?" she complained on a sleepy voice.

Klaus chuckled.

"Come on, love. Dress up, we are leaving."

"Where are we leaving at this time?" Caroline muttered.

"You'll see. Hurry up or I'll drag you out of the bed myself."

Knowing that he would do it, Caroline headed for the bathroom and put the first clothes she could find, still muttering.

She crashed on the passenger seat of his car, obviously pouting.

"I didn't know that our deal implied to be dragged out of my bed in the middle of the night" she complained. "Five o clock, seriously? Have you ever heard of having a lie in?"

"Is this an invitation?" asked teasingly Klaus.

Caroline grumbled, not even bothering to answer. Klaus couldn't help but laugh. She was absolutely adorable. Her eyes all sleepy, her mouth pouting, her eyebrows frowning. Yes, she was adorable and there was nothing he wanted more than brings her back to her bed and have a lie in with her. A lie in spent to ravish her rather than to sleep, if he had anything to say about it. But he couldn't do that. Not now.

"Are you always that grumpy on the morning?" he asked, trying to clear his mind from his lustful thoughts.

"Everybody would be grumpy at this time of the morning" retorted Caroline still pouting. "You are evil, you know that?"

Klaus laughed again and handed her a big bag.

"I hope it will help you to feel better" he said.

Caroline dug in the bag and found a bunch of cookies, some pastries and a big thermos of hot chocolate.

A light smile finally appeared on her lips while she was opening the thermos. She glared at Klaus with the corner of her eyes.

"Ok, maybe you are not one hundred per cent evil after all" she admitted reluctantly.

Klaus smiled, keeping his eyes on the road. He took her on the highest cliff of the town, which was overhanging Mystic Falls. Caroline remembered Elena telling her that Stefan brought her here once, but she had never come herself. The view was breathtaking. The whole town was spread out in front of her, while the Falls were roaring besides her.

"Ok, it's stunning" admitted Caroline "but why do we have to be here at this time of the morning?"

"A little patience, sweetheart. Sit down, keep looking at the Falls, and wait."

Caroline complied, genuinely intrigued now. And suddenly she understood. The sun was rising over the Falls. The waterfall slowly turned pink, then orange and finally red as the sun was progressing in the sky. The cascade seemed finally as it was blazing up and kept glowing during a few moments. The water suddenly went back to its initial color as the sun ended his ascension, and Caroline closed her mouth.

"Wow, it was beautiful" she whispered mesmerized. "I never came here before" she added, turning to look at Klaus.

"I was hoping that it would be a first" he admitted. "I'm glad you liked it."

He smiled. "And now, to reward you for bravely left your bed at five on the morning, I'm going to offer you a real breakfast" he said, a teasing grin on his face.

Caroline hit playfully his arm. "You know, it's really mean to make fun of people" she said, faking a frown.

Klaus smiled but his mind was focused on the fact that even if it was to hit him, it was actually the first time she was touching him on purpose.

* * *

The following day, he was on her bedroom again, but at night this time. Caroline found him lie down on her bed when she came out from the bathroom on her pajamas. This time she didn't jumped and Klaus noticed it.

"I took off my boots this time" Klaus said grinning and showing her his socks.

Caroline put her hands on her hips.

"Well, that's not because you took off your boots that you are allowed in my bed. Remember our deal? It does not include that I have to get in your bed" she quoted.

Klaus raised his arms in surrender.

"Ok love, no problem". He propped himself on his feet and sat on Caroline's armchair.

"Is it better now?"

Caroline shrugged. Ha was making fun of her and she knew it.

"Are we going somewhere?" she asked instead of answering.

"Nope. Not tonight. I was thinking about you so I decided to come" Klaus explained simply, smiling at her.

Caroline couldn't think of anything to answer to that and she stood in the middle of the room, not sure of what to do. Klaus felt her hesitation.

"You can go to bed love, I promise I'll behave. I'm just here to talk".

Caroline didn't feel comfortable about going to bed with Klaus on the same room but she had to admit that he had always kept his word to behave. She hesitantly buried herself under the covers and looked at him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"You, of course. Tell me something, anything about you that I don't already know."

Once again, Caroline lost track of time while she was talking with him. He was a good listener and seemed so genuinely interested in whatever she could say that it was really hard not to keep going on and on about her life. She noticed that it was very late only when a yawn escaped her. Klaus smiled.

"I'll let you sleep now, sweetheart, but don't worry I'll be back tomorrow."

And he was. Every night during the following weeks, he was waiting for her when she was ready to go to bed. And every night she talked to him. He kept asking questions about her, her hopes, her dreams, what she expected about life and she kept answering him. Nobody had ever listened to her like this. Actually, nobody had ever bothered to ask her that kind of questions. She could talk to him about anything, and especially her worries about being a vampire. As a vampire himself and being way older than her, he had answers for any of her interrogation. Sometimes, she couldn't help but think that Klaus could understand her better than anyone. Caroline knew she was on a very dangerous ground here. She was getting more and more used to his presence, and worse, she was getting more and more addicted to it. After a few weeks, she realized that she was actually _expecting_ him. One night, her room was empty when she came out from the bathroom. She couldn't help the disappointment washing all over her, nor she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of relief when Klaus finally showed up. It scared her but it was too late to back down and Caroline knew it. She didn't know where she was going but she knew their conversations had become a really important thing in her life.

It was about the third week she stopped ask him to sit on her armchair. She just lay down next to him, careful of leaving a safe distance between them. Klaus didn't move an inch, knowing that it would ruin anything. He had put so many efforts on trying to make her trust him, he couldn't ruin it now. And yet, God knows how much he was craving her. Seeing her every night in her tiny pajamas was a torture. And now feeling her body so close to his was even worse. But he couldn't afford to push her. He knew that if anything would happen between them, it would be her call.

Caroline's voice snapped him out of his daydream about her naked body rolled all over his. And her question made Klaus flinch.

"Why your hybrids are so important to you?" she asked hesitantly, as she feared his reaction.

Klaus was taken aback by the question. She had asked him some personal things over the past weeks and he had gladly answered, but this one was complicated. Klaus took a moment to think. Caroline had confided him some pretty personal things lately. So, obviously she was trying to know if she had been right to talk to him and if he was able to return the favor. He couldn't disappoint her. Not when she did trust him enough to lie next to him.

"Because my family never loved me and with the hybrids I was hoping I could create a new one" he stated simply.

Caroline thought about it and chose her words extremely carefully.

"But you do realize that if people stay with you because they are sired to you, it's got nothing to do with love, don't you?"

"I do" confessed softly Klaus "but I don't know how to do otherwise."

"Well, you could do what you do with me" replied Caroline. "Listening to people, asking them about their life, connecting with them. If you can do it with me you can do it with anybody."

"It's different with you sweetheart. I genuinely care about you and I genuinely want you to care about me. Your trust is one of the most important things to me right now. Actually that's the first time in my life that I want so bad than someone trust me." Klaus had wanted to sound confident but he failed to hide the hint of vulnerability in his voice. Caroline heard it perfectly and she swallowed hard. She had found out during the past few weeks that she hated see him vulnerable. Impulsively, she closed the gap between them and put her head on his chest. Klaus froze, not sure about what to do.

"I want to trust you" whispered Caroline. "I do. But I can't forget everything you have done and I don't know if I ever could."

Extremely slowly, Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline's body. He was terrified that she could push him away but she actually snuggled into him.

"I know you can't forget what I have done. And I don't blame you. All I want is a chance to prove you that from now, you can trust me. I will never do anything to hurt you Caroline, I just hope you know it." Caroline didn't miss the pleading tone in Klaus' voice and she smiled.

"I know" she answered softly.

Klaus instinctively tightened his grip around her and Caroline fell asleep wrapped in his arms. When she woke up on the morning he was gone, and Caroline realized that she was already missing his touch.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading. I would love to know what you think about the chapter so a little review will be wonderful :-)**


	4. The third month Part 1

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the nice reviews and the stories alerts, it really means a lot to me...**

**This is the third month of the deal. I divided it in 2 parts because otherwise it was way too long. Please don't hate me and let me know what you think.**

**Please remember english is not my first language. Feel free to point any mistakes you could find, I'll be glad to improve my grammar. **

**I don't own anything in TVD.**

* * *

_**The third month / Part 1**__****_

Caroline sat on her bed, waiting for the bell to ring. It was Bonnie's birthday and Klaus had asked to come with her. Bonnie had been far away to be thrilled, but she knew that Caroline couldn't say no because of the deal. As she really wanted to see Caroline for her birthday, she had reluctantly agreed on having Klaus as a guest. Truth to be told, Klaus would have let Caroline go alone if she had asked for. But she wanted him to be there, even if she didn't have the courage to admit it to her friends. But they had noticed something, she was sure about it. She just had a very violent confrontation with Tyler, who was accusing her to enjoy way to much the time she was spending with Klaus. Caroline had tried to explain herself, but Tyler didn't want to hear anything and didn't speak to her anymore. And she knew that her other friends was wondering what exactly was going on between Klaus and her. Actually, she couldn't have told them even if she had wanted to, because she didn't know. Klaus was still coming on her bedroom every night. Caroline was lying down next to him and Klaus was wrapping his arms around her while they were having more and more heart to heart. Klaus was opening to her and it made Caroline happy. She was falling asleep in his arms every night, and he was gone every morning when she was waking up. She was grateful that he didn't push her because she was so confused that she didn't even know what she wanted.

The bell made her jump. She noticed she was nervous. She was always nervous when Klaus and her friends had to be in the same room. And actually the party was pretty tense. Everybody was clearly wondering if Caroline was here with Klaus because of the deal or because she wanted to. After a couple hours of awkward conversations, Caroline gave up and asked Klaus to drive her home. He followed her until the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of vodka, hoping to calm herself down.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

Caroline shrugged and leaned on the counter.

"I think everybody had noticed that we had grown closer" she answered.

"And is it that terrible?"

Caroline scoffed.

"It's easy for you to say. You are not the one who is about to lose all his friends" she said a little sharply.

"Come on, you are being dramatic" exclaimed Klaus, clearly unimpressed. "Your friends love you Caroline. Believe me, they love you enough to accept your choices, no matter what they are. If everybody accepts the choice of Elena to have the Salvatore brothers in her life, I don't see why they wouldn't accept yours."

Klaus had a point and Caroline knew it.

"Actually, I think they are wondering what exactly is going on between us" she admitted softly.

"Well, that's funny because actually I'm wondering the exact same thing" answered Klaus on a very low voice.

Caroline swallowed hard. She looked at him, unable to utter a word. His face was unreadable but his eyes betrayed him. He was desperate for an answer. Caroline tried to talk but her voice failed her and she closed her eyes.

She felt Klaus approach her slowly and she opened her eyes. His gaze on her was burning and his jaw was clench. He was walking extremely slowly, never breaking eye contact and Caroline understood. He was going to kiss her and he was giving her the time to move if she didn't want to. Caroline kept looking at him, unable to remove her gaze from him. Her breathing suddenly increased as her feet seemed glued on the ground. She was unable to move. She was unable to speak. She was unable to think. The only thing she could do was look at him and try to swallow the big lump in her throat. Klaus stopped right in front of her. He didn't touch her but he was close enough so she could feel the heat radiating from his chest. He lowered his head until his lips brushed against her earlobe.

"I'm going to count to five and then I'm going to kiss you Caroline" he whispered in her ear. "So you have five seconds to make me stop if you don't want me to kiss you".

Caroline closed her eyes, her brain turning to jelly.

Klaus kissed the sweet spot behind her ear and Caroline shivered.

"One" Klaus whispered .

His lips traveled agonizingly slowly down her neck and pressed against her pulse point making Caroline pant.

"Two" Klaus whispered against her skin.

His lips traced lazily a path until her collarbone and lingered here for a while.

"Three".

Klaus moved his head a few inches lower and pressed his mouth in Caroline's dress low cut, right in the tantalizing spot between her two breasts.

Caroline arched against his lips and couldn't suppress a moan from escaping her mouth.

"Four" Klaus whispered , his voice turning husky.

His lips slowly traveled back until Caroline's face and kissed the corner of her mouth while his hands were cradling her face.

"Five" he breathed heavily.

Then he slowly pressed his lips against hers and the time suddenly stopped. Klaus took his time, kissing her softly, savoring the taste of her lips. He was dreaming about kissing her for so long that he was desperate to enjoy every seconds of it. When he finally deepened the kiss, Caroline sighed in his mouth. His lips felt like heaven. His tongue played with hers until she felt dizzy and she had to cling on his shirt to support her. The kiss slowly heated up. Klaus' mouth became more exigent and his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. His kiss became more passionate and Caroline moaned as she wrapped her arms behind his neck. Feeling her response, Klaus pulled her even closer, until he could feel all the curves of her body against his. He growled at the sensation and Caroline tightened her grip behind his neck, feeling her body melt against his. Klaus was now ravishing her mouth, exploring it like if his life depended on it. He let his hands roamed all over her body, and the sounds he was eliciting from her were not helping him to keep his restraint. Gathering all his self control, Klaus eventually gently pulled away from Caroline. She mumbled in protest but Klaus took her face in his hands to prevent her for kissing him again.

"We have to stop now, sweetheart, otherwise I won't be able to stop anymore". Klaus was out of breath and every word was raspy and difficult.

Caroline wanted to say something but he put a finger on her lips.

"Please Caroline, listen to me. I know you still don't know what you want with me and I understand why. I know it's complicated for you and I know you have more to lose than me. I kissed you because you drive me crazy and I couldn't help myself but I don't want things to go any further as long as you don't know for sure what you want."

Caroline sighed deeply and leaned her head against his chest.

"You are right" she admitted on a low voice. "I don't know what I want. I'm attracted to you, I can't deny it. And you became important to me over the last few months. But I feel so lost and so confused that I don't know what to do about it".

Klaus took her face in his hands and forced Caroline to look at him.

"I know sweetheart, and it's ok. Don't forget that I'm immortal and that I have forever" he smiled to lighten the mood.

Caroline gave him a poor smile.

"I don't want you to think that I'm playing with you" she said a little shyly. "Because I'm not. I really enjoy the time we are spending together and I would like things stay the same between us."

Klaus pressed his forehead against hers.

"I know you're not playing, don't worry about it. And don't worry about tonight, it's not going to change anything between us, I promise".

Klaus kept his word. During the following days, he didn't try to push Caroline as she was trying to figure things out. He was still seeing her every day and for now, it was enough for him.

* * *

A few days later, Caroline was on her living room, watching for some TV show. It was Saturday morning and she knew that Klaus wouldn't be long to show up. As expected, less than 20 minutes later, he was knocking at her front door. Even if she had never admitted it to him, she liked that he always had the consideration of knocking.

When she saw the look on his face, she immediately knew that he was up to something. She knew him well enough now to notice his unusual half nervous smirk.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"Hello to you too, sweetheart" Klaus replied. "Why do you think something is going on?"

"The look on your face" Caroline answered immediately. "You are up to something, what is it?"

Klaus smiled, actually happy that she knew him well enough now to notice.

"Well, actually I have something to ask you" he admitted. "But it's not part of the deal so you are free to say no. I just would like to say that it would make me really happy if you said yes."

Caroline frowned. He was usually not that cautious when he wanted to ask something and it puzzled her.

"Ok, what is it?" she asked carefully.

Klaus hesitated but he finally answered.

"I would like to draw you" he whispered.

Caroline raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"You already drew me" she pointed.

Klaus cleared his throat.

"I would like to draw you naked" he clarified even more softly.

Caroline gasped.

"What?" she almost squealed.

Klaus cleared his throat again.

"I would like to draw you naked" he repeated more firmly this time.

Caroline felt that she was furiously blushing. She was far away to be a prude but there was something extremely intimidating about the idea of being naked in front of Klaus, even if it was for posing as a model.

"I don't want to" she said quickly. "I can't, I don't want to". Caroline was almost panicking and Klaus perfectly felt it.

"That's ok sweetheart, don't worry about it. I told you you were free to say no, forget it".

Caroline forced herself to breathe.

"Why would you like to do that?" she asked softly, avoiding his gaze.

Klaus smiled. "Because you are beautiful" he answered spontaneously. "You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, and as an artist, it would be a sin not to draw you".

Caroline didn't answer. She was trying to understand why she was feeling so panicked at his request. He wouldn't be the first man to see her naked. And she knew him well enough now to know that it wasn't a trick to see her naked. He was really asking it in an artistic way. So why this wave of panic? The answer came suddenly in her mind. Because she was afraid of what he would think of her body. He must have seen thousands of naked women over the years, and had probably even draw a bunch of them. What is she wasn't as beautiful as them? And why on earth she was worried about it? Caroline went on with her inner conversation and reached another epiphany. Because Klaus was hot and she wanted him to find her hot too. She was attracted to him and she didn't want him to be disappointed with her body. A part of her knew she had nothing to fear. The way Klaus was looking at her was enough to assure her how beautiful he found her. But still, naked was not the same.

Caroline suddenly lifted her face. "How many naked women did you already draw?" she asked.

Klaus shrugged. "I don't know" he admitted. "Not that much".

"Will you show me some of those paintings?" Caroline asked.

"Sure, if you want to".

Caroline nodded and one hour later she was in Klaus 'mansion, looking at the canvases he was showing her. She mentally cursed him. The canvases were absolutely stunning. Extremely sensual and not vulgar for a single second. None of the women were represented as an object, but like a piece of art. Caroline couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in front of all that women Klaus had wanted to draw. But more than jealousy, she felt flattered. Klaus was finding her beautiful enough to want to draw her. Which woman wouldn't be flattered to have her body painted by such a talented artist?

Caroline took a deep breath and she looked Klaus straight in the eyes.

"I'll do it" she said firmly.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading. I would love to know what you think about the chapter, so please let a review, it always makes my day :-)**


	5. The third month Part 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you soooo much for the nice reveiews, it means a lot.**

**Very few dialogues in that chapter, I wanted to explore what is on their mind, I hope it's ok and not too boring, please let me know...**

**I found the word "sitting" in the dictionnary to describe a model posing for a painter, I hope the word is ok, I didn't know it.**

**English is not my first language so please be nice with the mistakes and feel free to correct them.**

**I don't own anything in TVD.**

* * *

They started the sittings the following day. Caroline was beyond nervous but Klaus succeeded in making her comfortable. He made sure to turn his back on her while she was lying down on the couch, so she wouldn't feel like he was staring. He then sat a few inches from her, and not once he looked at her in a lustful way. Actually, he lifted his gaze from his sketchpad only to make sure that he was doing right. Klaus had asked for several sittings. He wished to make first a pencil drawing to become more familiar with Caroline's body, and then a real canvas with painting. Caroline had agreed. After all, once he would have seen her naked, no matter if she had to pose an hour or a month, right?

They never talked during the sittings. Klaus was focused and Caroline loved look at him while he was drawing. His face seemed so peaceful and happy. His eyes were softening, his jaw was unclenching and even a soft smile was curling his lips from time to time. Caroline couldn't get enough of seeing him like this. It was around the second week of their sittings that Caroline started to focus on Klaus' hands. They seemed so confident while they were moving on the paper and yet so sweet. Those hands were capable to kill, to torture, to harm. But they were also capable of these amazing drawings which touched Caroline on her very core. She couldn't believe that the same hands can do both such terrible and such beautiful things. Caroline suddenly wondered what his hands would feel on her body. If they feel as good as they lips had felt, it should be heaven. She quickly shook her head to clear her mind but the thought didn't disappear completely. On the following sittings, she found harder on harder to keep her mind away from a fantasy, including Klaus 'strong and capable hands stroking every inch of her skin.

Having Caroline as a model was actually an accurate agony for Klaus. The first time she had dropped her rope and had lie down naked on his couch, he had died a second time. She was perfection. Her body was perfection. He had to gather all his one thousand years of self control to not rush into her and ravish mercilessly her body. The following sittings had been worse and worse. His need for her was more and more painful, and every second he had to fight the urge to cover her body with his on that damn couch.

Klaus noticed when Caroline started to focus on his hands and it made him shiver. What was she thinking about while she was looking at his hands? Could she possibly wondering what it would like to have them on her body? He had to shake his head to clear his mind, because the thought was driving him more insane that he already was. But once, unable to resist as Caroline was staring at his hands, Klaus let his eyes wander all over her curves. He had never allowed himself to do it, knowing that he couldn't restrain himself. But there was something on Caroline's look that made him loosen his guard. Caroline noticed that for the first time, Klaus wasn't looking at her with his artist eyes but with his man eyes. The feeling made her shiver. She could literally _feel _his burning gaze all along her body.

His eyes first focused on her blond curls spread out all over her head. They were brushing her shoulders and his gaze paid attention to the soft skin. His eyes then lingered on her neck for a while, before lowering on her breasts. Klaus took his time to admire their perfect curves and the agonizingly tantalizing pink nipples in the middle. His gaze then brushed her ribs and her flat stomach before stopping at her long legs. He admired them from the apex of her thighs to the tip of her toes. His eyes lingered on the darker triangle between her thighs and Klaus had to bit his lips to suppress a low growl. Caroline was unable to utter a sound or to move an inch. She had never felt something as erotic as Klaus stroking her like this with his eyes. Her skin was burning at the sensation and a painful desire rose in her core. Closing her eyes, Caroline imagined his hands replacing his eyes.

Klaus felt that something was different in her behavior. She was loosening up and she seemed….aroused. Desperate to know what she was thinking about, he lost it. He knew he shouldn't, but his need from her had achieved such a painful level that he couldn't take it anymore. He had to know what there was in her head. As Caroline was still lying with her eyes closed, Klaus slowly entered her mind.

He knew she wouldn't notice if he was really careful. And what he saw drove him insane. Caroline was picturing him stroking her. His hands were on her breasts, gently massaging them as he was passionately ravaging her mouth. Trying to swallow a big lump in his throat, Klaus forgot to be careful and entered her mind deeper. Caroline suddenly flinched, feeling that something was wrong. Klaus froze, knowing for sure that she was going to be more than pissed off at him if she realized what was going on. Caroline looked at him straight in the eyes and he knew he was caught. He could saw her inner battle as she was hesitating between yell at him or run away from him as fast as she could. But to his greatest surprise, Caroline closed her eyes again and kept going with his fantasy. First puzzled, Klaus thought she hadn't noticed he had entered her mind. And then, with a gulp, realization suddenly hit him. Caroline was fully aware of what he was doing and she was actually _inviting_him to keep going.

Closing his eyes, Klaus eagerly entered her mind again. He followed the progression on his own hands on Caroline's fantasy. He was reaching the apex of her thighs and started to stroke the soft flesh here. His mouth was busy with her belly button and Caroline was softly moaning. When his fingers started to slowly stroke her clit, Klaus grabbed the arms of his armchair so tightly that he ripped off half of the fabric. This girl was going to kill him. How was he supposed to stay still in his chair, while the girl he was fantasizing about since months was showing him her fantasy about him?

Unable to take it any longer, Klaus suddenly reversed the process. He took the control of her mind and started to imprint on her head what _he_wanted to do to her. Caroline felt her thoughts escaping her. She had a second of fear immediately replaced with full lust. Klaus was kissing her. She had never felt such urgency and desperation in one kiss. His lips was crushed against hers and he was exploring her mouth like there was no tomorrow. He slid along her jaw, until her collarbone, leaving a hot trail of kisses all along the way. His hands started to stroke her breasts, making Caroline moan. Lowering his head, Klaus licked mercilessly the sensitive flesh until Caroline was writhing beneath him. Klaus couldn't tell if it was the real Caroline or the Caroline in his head who was making those beautiful sounds but he didn't care.

His hands slowly reached her thighs, stroking every inches of skin on their way. When he touched softly her clit, Caroline screamed and arched against his hand. He teased her for a while before sliding a finger in her core. Caroline was losing her mind. The last snatch of lucidity she had made her fully aware that Klaus wasn't even touching her. He was just playing with her mind but good lord, how could he do that? She was _feeling _his hands, she was _feeling_his fingers torturing her. Klaus added another finger while he started stroking her clit with his thumb. Caroline arched so hard against his hand that only her toes and the back of her head was still resting on the couch. She almost sobbed from the pleasure he was eliciting from her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to beg, she didn't know what she wanted. With a last pressure of his thumb, Klaus sent Caroline over the edge. She felt her orgasm hit her from the tip of her toes to the crown of her head.

With a scream, she suddenly opened her eyes and straightened up on the couch. Klaus was still sat on the armchair. He had ripped off half of the arms by griping them so tight and his knuckles were white from his restraint of not moving. His breathing was totally erratic and his eyes were completely black with desire. Caroline stared at him for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. Did she just have sex mind with Klaus? How her orgasm could have been so powerful even though he didn't even have touch her? How it was possible? A wave of panic suddenly washed over her. Quickly pulling herself on her feet, Caroline grabbed her clothes and disappeared in a blur. Klaus didn't make a move to stop her. Even if he had wanted to he couldn't have move. He knew he hadn't touched her for real, but he was still feeling her soft skin under his hands. He had never known something as much erotic as making Caroline come that hard without even touching her.

* * *

Caroline avoided Klaus during the next few days and he didn't try to talk to her. He knew she needed to figure things out and he wanted her to do it. He needed her to do it. He couldn't keep going like this, he was driving crazy. The way he felt about Caroline was far away to be only physical. Klaus had grown more and more attached to her over the past few months, and he had reach the point where her presence was painful. He couldn't keep seeing her without taking her in his arms and kissing her. He couldn't keep talking to her without whispering in her ear the sweet nothings he was craving to tell her. Things had become unbearable for him, especially after what happened during their last sitting.

Klaus knew Caroline wanted him. He knew it before and the fantasy they shared had just confirmed it. But it was not enough for Klaus. He didn't want to have only her body. He wanted, no, he _needed _her heart and her soul. So he needed that Caroline made a decision. They couldn't keep playing that cat and mouse game, it was unbearable. It was not about the deal anymore. It was about them and what they really wanted. So Klaus waited for her. It was the only thing he could do right now.

* * *

Caroline was freaking out. Probably like she never had before. Everything was so confused in her mind that she didn't know where to start. She knew that she cared about Klaus. She would have never thought that it was possible only three months earlier, but it was the truth. She had seen a side of him that nobody else had ever seen. His human side. His sweet side. The side that genuinely cared about her and would do anything to protect her. And she liked this side so much. But Caroline knew that it was not that simple. Klaus had done terrible things to her friends, especially Elena. How her friends would react if things became official with Klaus? Not so well thought Caroline.

But on the other hand, Klaus had a point. He had said that if everybody had accepted Elena's choice to have the Salvatore in her life, Caroline should have a chance to make accept them her own choice. After all, Damon had killed Jeremy. And try to turn Elena into a vampire. And turned Abby. And on some way, everyone was still ending by forgiving him. If Damon could have so many second chances, why Klaus couldn't have only one?

Actually, it wasn't really the point. Caroline knew that her friends loved her enough to give her a chance with her choice. The real point was that Caroline was terrified about the way she was feeling about Klaus. He was nothing like her former boyfriends. Nothing like Matt. Nothing like Tyler. Klaus was not a boy from high school. Klaus was a man of one thousand years. And deep down, Caroline was scared about disappointing him. She was only eighteen and she had never been anywhere. How could he really find her interesting? What would happen if he got tired of her? What would happen if he decided to leave her?

Caroline was terrified about the idea of starting something with Klaus and fall in love with him, and then being left. She was not sure she was ready to risk her heart like this. But with each day passing without seeing Klaus, her heart was aching a little bit more. She was missing him so much that it was painful. Her heart was clenching painfully every time she was thinking about him. Caroline was spending her nights turning and tossing in her bed, craving for Klaus' arms around her. She was picturing his smile, she was hearing his laugh, she was feeling his hands. It was unbearable. After two weeks of such torture, Caroline gave up. She was way too miserable without Klaus. Even if being with him might end badly, she had to give it a shot, otherwise she would regret it forever. She couldn't stand anymore the painful ache in her heart and her stomach. She needed him. She wanted him.

Caroline felt so relieved to have finally taken a decision that without thinking about it, she rushed from her house and run until the mansion like crazy. She had only one idea in mind: feel Klaus' arms around her again. Feel his hands on her skin. Feel his lips against hers. Lost herself in his warmth. Caroline barged into the mansion, yelling Klaus 'name. He sped up downstairs at vampire speed, scared by the urgency in Caroline's voice.

"What's wrong, love? Are you hurt?" Klaus urged her to talk.

Caroline shook her head trying desperately to catch her breath.

"I'm okay" she reassured him "I just needed to see you".

Klaus sighed in relief but he didn't have the time to answer as Caroline approached him slowly.

She looked at him straight in the eyes and her voice was steady and confident when she spoke.

"I want you to do to me for real what you did to me the other day in my mind."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I would love to know what you think so please let a review. I hope the lack of dialogue wasn't too boring? Please let me know!**


	6. A steamy reunion

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for the nice reviews. I am so happy that you like my story so far. I hope I won't disappoint with this chapter, please let me know what you think.**

**Warning : smut.**

**English is not my first language so feel free to point any mistake you could find. I would like to improve my grammar.**

**I don't own anything in TDV.**

* * *

_"I want you to do to me for real what you did to me the other day in my mind."_

Klaus froze and looked at her, unable to utter a word. He swallowed hard as he was trying to prevent his hands from shaking. Did he hear correctly? She wanted him to do for real what he did in her mind? Was it possible? Or was he dreaming? He had dreamt so much about this moment that he wasn't sure to still be able to make the difference between the reality and the fantasy.

"Are you sure about it?" he finally whispered. "I don't want you to regret anything".

Klaus was giving her a last chance to take her words back, but Caroline could see how desperate he was that she didn't change her mind.

Caroline didn't answer but she slowly approached him. Putting her hands on his chest, she made him back down until his back touched the wall. Then, leaning her body against his, she pressed her lips against his skin. She traced a line of kisses from the corner of his mouth to the hem of his neck. Klaus was struggling so hard to fight the urge of taking her in his arms that he was shaking. He needed her to be absolutely sure. He couldn't bear the idea that Caroline could regret this. Caroline smiled, feeling the restraint he was imposing to him but determined to make him lost it. Gently sucking at his pulse point, she pressed her body against his and slowly started to move her hips against his groin. Klaus gasped and involuntarily bucked his hips to meet her lower body. Gladly obliging, Caroline increased the pressure against the harsh fabric of his jeans. By feeling her hot core against his hardness, Klaus finally lost it. The friction was unbearable and he needed her, right here, right now.

With a low growl, he reversed their position and pinned Caroline to the wall. He crushed his lips against hers and kissed her with all the passion and the frustration he had accumulated. Caroline slid hers arms around his neck and answered desperately to his kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Klaus lifted her from the floor and carried her toward the first table he could find. Sitting her on the table, he positioned himself between her legs. Caroline wrapped eagerly her legs around his waist and took advantage of the position to press her against him. Klaus growled soundly in her mouth. "You're going to be the death of me" he whispered huskily.

"Sorry" Caroline answered back on the same husky voice.

Klaus attacked her neck, kissing every inch of skin on the area. He then decided that Caroline was wearing way too many clothes. Not having the patience to undress her properly, he just ripped her clothes off in four little moves. First move, top ripped off. Second move, bra ripped off. Third move, jean ripped off. Forth move, thong ripped off.

Caroline gasped at the sudden sensation of Klaus' hands on her naked skin.

"Sorry,love" he muttered against her skin "I'm not feeling very patient today."

Caroline didn't have the time to answer that she was totally okay with this before he crushed her mouth with his again. While he was giving her another breathtaking kiss, his hands started to explore Caroline's body. They started with the curves of her shoulders, savoring the softness of the flesh. Klaus' hands then slid on her breasts, gently stroking them and taking particular attention to her nipples. He played learnedly with them until Caroline writhed against him, moaning his name. He then replaced his hands by his mouth, making her cry. Klaus licked mercilessly the sensitive flesh, savoring the delicious taste of her skin. Lowering his hands, he stroked Caroline's long legs until he reached the apex of her thighs. He took her mouth again, unable to get enough of kissing her. Her lips were the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Deepening the kiss, Klaus put his hand against her clit, barely brushing it. Caroline arched against his hand desperate for some friction.

"Please" she begged "please."

Klaus leant on her ear and started nibbling her earlobe. "Please what?" he whispered on her ear.

"Please touch me" begged again Caroline.

Klaus pressed his hand against her clit making her arch against it.

"Like this?" he whispered once again in her ear.

Caroline nodded frantically. "Yes, like this" she answered on a strangle voice.

Klaus kept stroking her clit for a moment but suddenly stopped. He let his hand resting against her core but without applying any pressure. Caroline gasped in frustration. "What are you doing?" she asked desperately. "Don't stop, please don't stop."

Klaus started to nibble her ear again as a devilish smile crossed his face. "Here's what we're going to do, love. You are going to tell me what you want me to do to you."

Caroline swallowed a big lump in her throat. She had never done such a thing. It was exciting but also a little bit embarrassing. Klaus watched her inner struggle. She was so beautiful that it hurt. Her arms and legs were wrapped so tightly around him that she would have crush him if it wasn't for his hybrid strength. Her lips were swollen from his hungry kisses and her breathing was erratic. There was nothing he wanted more than stop the game and take her right here and right now. But stronger than this, Klaus had the need to make her surrender to him. He wanted to make her his and feel that she belonged to him. He needed to make sure that after this night, she wouldn't go anywhere but in his arms. There was no going back after making her his. Only his hands will be allowed on her body. Only his lips will be allowed on her skin. Only his name will be allowed to be screamed when she will come undone. Klaus needed to make sure of it because the only thought of another man touching her was driving him insane. Caroline was still frozen, not sure about what to do.

"As you wish, sweetheart, but if you don't tell anything, I won't do anything". With that Klaus removed totally his hand from her, making Caroline moan in desperation.

"No, no, let your hand here. Please"

Klaus obeyed immediately and put his hand again where it was.

"What now?" he asked huskily.

Caroline swallowed.

"Stroke me" she asked. Klaus obliged, making soft circle around her clit.

"Faster" breathed Caroline. Klaus increased his pace, mesmerized by the sound he was eliciting from Caroline.

"What next?" he asked on a growl.

Caroline hesitated but Klaus stopped his movement. "If you don't tell anything, I won't do anything" he reminded her.

Caroline thought how good it would be to kill him right now but her body was screaming for release, so she decided to keep her revenge for later. Gripping his hair in her hands she pulled him closer to her.

"Kiss me" she whispered. Klaus crushed his lips against her and kissed her passionately as he couldn't help his hands to roam all over her body. Caroline tightened her legs around his waist and pressed her core against Klaus' hardness, desperate for some friction. Klaus mercilessly pulled away.

"You are cheating" he said with a smirk.

Caroline cursed him but she gave in. The need was to strong, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Put a finger inside of me and stroke my clit with your thumb" she asked breathlessly.

Klaus complied and Caroline cried when he slid a finger inside her. He gently put his thumb on her oversensitive clit and she arched against him. Caroline had never experienced anything like this. She was so lost in the moment that she forgot everything about her inhibitions. There was nothing more important right now than what his hands were doing to her.

"Stop!" suddenly moaned Caroline. Klaus frowned but did what she had asked for.

"Something wrong?"

Caroline tried to catch her breath in order to manage a proper sentence.

"Nothing wrong" she panted. She hesitated a little but her aching need of him got the best of her.

"I want you to replace your hand with your tongue" she whispered.

Klaus swallowed hard. This girl was definitely going to be the death of him. He was so hard that it was painful and his body was screaming to roughly take her, right now. Seeing Caroline beg shamelessly like this was making him even more insane than he already was.

Without a word, Klaus kneeled in front of her and put her legs on each of his shoulders. When he gave the first stroke with his tongue, right on her clit, Caroline cried out in ecstasy. She bucked involuntarily her hips against his lips, desperate for more pressure.

"Again" she cried "again, don't stop."

Klaus complied and took care her of her clit extremely softly and slowly. So slowly that it was an excruciating torture actually. Caroline was totally out. She couldn't have remembered her own name if he had asked her. The pleasure had taken the entire place in her mind and in her body. Every nerve, every inches of her skin was setting on fire. Nothing in the world was more important than his tongue right now. She almost sobbed as the insane pleasure kept building up in her body. Every second was more intense than the second before. Every second the pleasure was more unbearable than the second before. "I'm gonna die" she thought. Nobody could survive such a pleasure. She was going to die of pleasure, there was no doubt about it. Klaus applied suddenly a bit more pressure with his tongue and she was done. She cried out Klaus' name as the orgasm hit her so violently she saw black spots behind her eyes. Her whole body became rigid as it was arching against Klaus' lips. He rode her orgasm with his tongue until the spasms had stopped and she had collapsed on the table.

Klaus propped himself on his feet and looked at her. Caroline was a mess. Her legs were trembling, her breathing was erratic and some tears were falling from her closed eyes. Klaus gently caressed her face.

"You ok sweetheart?"

Caroline fluttered her eyes open with difficulty. She was still high on pleasure and unable to utter a word. She just nodded, making a lazy smile to Klaus. Klaus gave her a few moments to recover, gently caressing her face. When Caroline had caught her breath, he stroked again the soft flesh of her stomach.

"Sweetheart, I don't want to rush you, but if I don't have you right now, I think I'm going to die."

Klaus had tried to sound light but Caroline heard perfectly the need and the desperation in his voice. Her desire suddenly rose again in the pit of her stomach by hearing his raspy voice. Suddenly feeling invigorated, she straightened up on the table and did the same thing to his clothes that he had done to hers. First move, shirt ripped off. Second move, jean ripped off. Third move, boxer ripped off. The next thing Klaus knew, Caroline was taking him in her hand and was stroking him. Unable to suppress a moan, Klaus instinctively bucked his hips against her hand. Caroline increased her pace, mesmerized by Klaus' face. His jaw had become iron and his eyes were dark with lust. She couldn't help to feel a little proud to be the one to make him feel this way. She was the one making him close his eyes and grip the edge of the table so tight his knuckles were white. But she had had enough foreplay and judging by the iron hardness of Klaus, so he did.

"I want you, now" Caroline whispered.

Klaus didn't need to be told twice and he entered her in a soft move. A whisper of relief escaped his lips as he was finally inside of her. Sliding into her was so good that he pulled off completely from Caroline just to pull in again. Caroline cried, tightening her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Klaus already knew that he couldn't last long. He was waiting this for way too long. Seeing Caroline shouting his name minutes before with her face twisted in pleasure had painfully increased his desire. He was struggling so hard to go slowly that his whole body was shaking. Caroline felt his desperate need for release.

"Go ahead" she said breathlessly "I don't want it gentle, just go ahead."

Klaus took a second to look at her straight in the eyes. As painful as his desire was, there was nothing he wanted more than pleasure her and make things good for her. He saw the sincerity in her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. Suddenly increasing his pace, Klaus pounded roughly inside of Caroline, over and over again. He angled his hips to hit her sweet spot with each thrusts and Caroline gripped his bare shoulders. She stroked the toned muscles, scraping the flesh with her nails. She tried to pull him closer but he was already so crushed against her that it was impossible. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, soft complaints escaping from her lips. With each trusts, complaints turned into moans and then into screams as Caroline was reaching the edge. She was so close that it was painful and a little sob escaped her mouth. Feeling how close she was, Klaus increased his pace once more, slamming against Caroline's flesh. She violently came undone, arching her head back with a loud cry. Her toes curled as the waves of ecstasy were running through her body. She shouted his name even louder than before, making Klaus growl at the sound.

Klaus cradled her face in his hands and kissed her hungrily, needing to feel her lips on his as he was reaching his climax. He followed Caroline a second after, burying his head in her neck and moaning desperately her name. His whole body was shaking as pleasure exploded in every inch of his skin. Caroline helped him to ride his orgasm, gyrating frantically her hips against him. Klaus finally collapsed against Caroline's body, totally drained out of all his energy.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading. I would love to know what you think about the chapter so please let a review. It's only the third lemon that I write so any comment would be appreciated :-)**


	7. The end of the deal

**Hi everyone. Thank you so so much for the amazing reviews for my lemon. I'm not a pro and it was hard to write, so it means a lot that you liked it. I hope I won't disappoint with this new chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**Don't forget that english is not my first language, so feel free to correct any mistakes you could find. **

**Don't read the rest of the author note if you don't want spoilers about the 3x21 (but you can read the chapter, it's totally different from the show)**

**Fortunately, the chapter was written before I saw the 3x21 because I think my inspiration is gone with Klaus. My God, I'm still crying.**

* * *

During a few minutes, the only sounds in the room were heavy breathing and loud panting. Klaus finally managed to recover enough to straighten up on his feet. Without a word, he lovingly lifted Caroline up from the table. He put an arm behind her shoulders and the other behind her knees. Carrying her bridal style, Klaus took her upstairs, until his bedroom. He lay her down on his bed and settled down next to her, pulling the covers over them. Caroline immediately snuggled into him, the happy smile on her face refusing to disappear. They remained silent for a moment, each one lost in a blurry haze. Klaus finally spoke with a hint of apology in his voice.

"I'm sorry for the table, sweetheart, but I couldn't have made it to the bed."

Caroline chuckled and lifted her face to kiss him.

"In case you didn't notice, Nik, I really didn't mind the table" she smiled. "And to be honest, I don't think I could have made it to the bed either" she added honestly.

Klaus looked at her, mesmerized.

"Did you just call me Nik?" he asked in amazement.

Caroline blushed slightly. The name had just escaped her mouth before she could think about it. In her mind, he had stopped to be Klaus a few weeks ago, turning into Nik. Klaus was his bad side. His tormented and lonely side. Nik was his human side. The one with feelings. And even if Caroline knew that these two sides were both part of him and that she would have to deal with it, he was now Nik in her head.

"I'm sorry" she answered embarrassed. "It just slipped."

Klaus frowned.

"Sorry? Why is that?"

"Well, it's the name your family calls you so maybe you don't want other people call you that" Caroline explained.

Klaus made a happy grin.

"Are you kidding? Nik is used by my loved ones. I'll be delighted if you call me that."

Caroline grinned too, relieved by his reaction.

"Ok. I'll remember it…Nik" she answered.

Klaus smiled and wrapped his arms around Caroline who nuzzled into him. His embrace was tender but Caroline noticed that something seemed bothering him. She frowned, her heart suddenly clenching in her chest. Why was he bothered? Was he disappointed? Didn't he like what they did? Was it the Nik thing? Caroline suddenly felt on the verge of tears. Maybe she was right before by fearing that things couldn't go well between them. Maybe he had just realize that she was too young and too inexperienced for him?

Klaus noticed immediately that something was wrong. Taking Caroline's face in his hands, he forced her to look at him. The tears alarmed him.

"What's wrong sweetheart? he asked hastily. Caroline shook her head, trying to smile but failing.

Klaus looked seriously worried now. He softly stroked Caroline's cheeks with his thumbs.

"Please tell me…" he pleaded.

"Do you have any regrets?" he asked very softly, failing to hide the hint of sadness in his voice.

Caroline lifted abruptly her face, almost irritated.

"Regrets? How can you think such a thing? I just spent the most horrible weeks in my life thinking and moping about you every second of the day! How could I have any regrets?"

Klaus smiled, relief washing all over him.

"So what is wrong?" he asked again lovingly.

Caroline made a poor smile.

"I don't know. You seemed bothered with something, so I thought maybe you were disappointed or something." she said shyly. "I'm only eighteen you know, so I guess I have still a lot to learn in a lot of areas…especially with sex" she added even more shyly.

Klaus looked at her in astonishment.

"Are you serious?" he exclaimed incredulously. "Do you really think that I am disappointed? Didn't you notice the effect you have on me? Caroline, I almost died from pleasure with you in my arms!"

Caroline smiled, her heart suddenly unclenching.

"Really?" she insisted. "You mean it?"

Klaus growled.

"How can you think the contrary for only a second" he scolded almost angry. "Have you any idea since when I'm waiting for this? It was heaven, Caroline, pure heaven."

Caroline smiled again, definitely reassured. She went back in his arms, snuggling into him and Klaus leant to kiss her shoulder.

"So nothing is bothering you?" she whispered from his chest.

Klaus hesitated. But she had been honest with him so the least he could do was to do the same.

"Something is bothering me" he admitted.

Caroline lifted her face to look at him, frowning again.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

Klaus hesitated again and instinctively tightened his grip around her.

"I was just worried that you might regret what we had just done" he confessed very slowly.

Caroline suddenly straightened up, her eyes flashing.

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed angrily. "Weren't you listening to me a few minutes ago when I told you I spent two weeks crying about you? Do you think I would have slept with you if I wasn't sure about what I feel?"

Klaus looked at her sadly. "Please don't be mad at me love. I just can't say that I'm used to be the chosen one."

Caroline's anger suddenly disappeared in front of the obvious vulnerability of Klaus. He was always so strong and so confident that sometimes she forgot this other side of him. Actually he was just like her she realized. He was desperate to be reassured about her feelings, because he genuinely cared about her.

Klaus was mistaken by her silence.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I don't doubt you. I just care about you so much that I couldn't bear that you might have second thoughts."

Klaus suddenly cradled her face in his hands and kissed Caroline urgently. "I care about you so so much, Caroline, you have no idea what you do to me" he whispered desperately against her lips. "I couldn't bear to lose you now, I couldn't. You drive me crazy Caroline." Klaus poured all his passion in his kisses and Caroline melted against his lips. "I need you Caroline, I need you so much" he murmured feverishly between kisses. His kisses were so hungry and yet so sweet, Caroline moaned in his mouth. She gripped his hair in her hands, pulling him closer to her and kissed him back with as much fervor as she could.

She eventually gently pulled away and this time it was her to take Klaus' face in her hands.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about" she maintained firmly. "I have no regrets. I wanted this as bad as you did. The only regret I could have is not having done it earlier."

Klaus smiled softly.

"Really?"

Caroline nodded with force.

"Really" she assured. "I care about you Nik. I do. You became really important to me. I know things are not going to be easy between us but I want to give it a shot. You have no idea how much I've missed you during the past few weeks. I'm sure about what I want and what I want is you."

Klaus closed his eyes, trying to process her words. Nobody had ever told him that kind of things. Nobody had ever truly cared about him. The feeling was overwhelming. In a good way.

Klaus kissed Caroline again, very softly this time, savoring the feeling of her eager lips against his. She sighed when he slowly deepened the kiss and this only sound was enough to make him melt. He lay down again, pulling Caroline with him. She nuzzled into him, glad they had cleared things out. Klaus wrapped tightly his arms around her and it was on this very moment that he decided to never let her go.

Caroline suddenly chuckled softly against his chest.

Klaus raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is it love?" he asked curiously.

Caroline lifted her face and grinned at him.

"Do you know which day we are?"

Klaus shook his head, genuinely intrigued.

"No"

Caroline chuckled again.

"Today, it's been three months day for day since we have started the deal" she explained. "So technically, I can get rid of you if I want you" she added teasingly.

Klaus growled and tightened his embrace around her until she was crushed against him.

"Change of rules, love. You are not allowed to leave me anymore. Now that you are in my arms, believe me, I'm never going to let you go."

Caroline laughed and gave him a loving kiss.

"Well, that's a good news because I'm not going anywhere" she whispered. "Now that I know what it feels to be in your arms, believe me you have no chance to get rid of me."

Klaus hesitated.

"What about your friends? They are not going to be thrilled. And I don't blame them" he added quickly as Caroline was about to talk.

"No, they are not going to be thrilled" she admitted softly. "But I have made my decision. My friends and my family mean the world to me but I cannot take all my decisions according to them" continued Caroline. "There are some decisions in my life that I need to make for myself and only for myself. And you are one of those decisions. Being with you is a choice that I'm making for myself and for nobody else."

Klaus nodded.

"I understand what you mean and believe me nothing could make me happier than your decision."

Klaus stopped but Caroline felt that he wasn't finished.

"But?" she encouraged him.

Klaus shrugged.

"But I can't help being scared that they can change your mind about me" he admitted with a poor smile. "I know what they mean to you and I don't want you being tearing apart between them and me. You'll be unhappy and if there is something that I don't want, it's this."

Caroline sighed. "I never said it would be easy" she answered honestly. "But as I said, I have made my decision Nik. I'm not going to turn my back on you now."

Klaus leant and kissed her lovingly. "What did I do to deserve such an amazing woman?" he whispered against her lips.

Caroline smiled. "You let me in" she answered simply.

Klaus kissed her again and Caroline put her hands on his jaw to keep him close to her. She eventually pulled away and looked at him suddenly very serious.

"You are not going to hurt them right? My friends?" Caroline's voice was unsure and Klaus noticed it.

"As long as they won't do anything against me, I won't do anything against them. But if they try to kill me, I will defend myself Caroline."

Caroline pursed her lips.

"Fair enough" she admitted. She hesitated.

"And what about Elena?" she asked on a very low voice, avoiding his gaze.

Klaus tensed immediately and Caroline felt it. She froze against him, suddenly scared to have crossed a line. But she had to ask, no matter what. It was too important to her. Klaus felt her sudden anxiety and he gently stroked her back until she relaxed again in his arms. He then rolled on his side so he could face her.

"I have waited one thousand years to make those hybrids Caroline. One thousand years of loneliness. One thousand years feeling like a pariah, because my mother made sure that I was the only one of my kind. One thousand years of craving to finally have a family of my own kind. I have never wanted to hurt Elena on purpose. I just wanted to finally break the curse so I wouldn't be alone ever again. I'm not sure I'm ready to let go of one thousand years of hope and despair."

Klaus closed his eyes. He knew he could lose Caroline right now by being so honest. But he owed her the truth. She deserved it. Caroline was the first one in one thousand year to accept him the way he was and to want to be with him. He couldn't lie to someone who trusted him so much.

Caroline stroked his cheeks again. "Look at me Nik" she asked softly.

Klaus opened his eyes, scared of what he was about to find in Caroline's face. She was serious but not hostile.

"I know why you did what you did. I can't say this is ok because it's not and you know it. You hurt us so bad, Nik. I could never tell you that what you did was ok. But I do tell you that I understand why you did it. But you are not alone anymore. You have me and I'm not going anywhere. And you have Rebekah" Caroline added reluctantly.

In spite of the seriousness of the conversation, Klaus couldn't help but chuckle by hearing Caroline's tone. The two women of his life couldn't stand each other, but he was pretty sure that it could be arrange. They were very similar even if they couldn't see it right now.

"She loves you" Caroline continued "she will always be there for you and so do I. And you have Elijah and Kol. Despite of everything, they still care about you and I'm sure you can fix things with them. "

Caroline hesitated but she kept going. "You do know that the hybrids have nothing to do with a family. They are with you because of the sire bond and not because they care about you. Rebekah and I, we are with you because we care about you. Isn't it more important and more meaningful?"

Klaus remained silent for a moment.

"Of course it is more meaningful" he admitted. "But I'm scared that one day, you or Rebekah might change your mind and I'll be alone again."

Caroline cradled his face into her hands and kissed him.

"This is a risk you need to take Nik. Once you care about someone you take the risk to lose them. There is no insurance against that. The hybrids can't be your insurance. You have to trust me enough to believe that I won't leave you. I know it's hard for you but will you try? For me?"

Caroline was now pleading him and just by looking her puppy eyes, he knew he couldn't deny her anything. And she was right. How could he content himself with some sired hybrids after having known the feeling to be with someone who truly cared about him? Leaning to press his forehead against hers, Klaus gave in.

"Ok, you win sweetheart. No more hybrids."

Caroline grinned.

"Really?"

Klaus thought that he would do anything to see her grinned at him like this.

"Yes, really"

Caroline threw herself in his arms and kissed him passionately. The kiss quickly heated up and Klaus rolled to cover Caroline's body with his.

"Can we stop the whole serious conversation thing now?" he asked on a husky voice. "I really need to make love to you right now."

Caroline didn't answer but the way she kissed him was enough for him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I would love to know what you think so please let me a little review. They always make my day :-) The story should have an epilogue.  
**


	8. Epilogue

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the nice reviews to the previous chapter. Here's the epilogue of the story, I hope you're gonna like it. Please let me know.**

**Warning: cheesy chapter! I needed it after the disaster from the 3x21.**

**Please remember that english is not my first language. Feel free to correct any mistakes you could find.**

**I don't own anything in TVD.**

* * *

It has been a few months since Caroline had come clean with her friends about Klaus. The reactions had been very unlike. Caroline had started with the worse, Tyler. He had a very violent reaction. He couldn't believe that Caroline had actually fallen for the man who had ruined his life by siring him. He had chosen to leave town again, unable to see Caroline and Klaus together.

Caroline's mum had been far away to be thrilled by hers daughter confession. Klaus was the ultimate threat for her, and learning that Caroline had feelings for him had been extremely hard to process. But Liz had learnt to trust Caroline's judgment. She was not little Caroline anymore. She was that strong and confident woman who knew what she wanted. So Liz had decided to trust her daughter once more with her choice.

Elena and Bonnie had been astonished. Elena couldn't believe that Caroline felt something for the man who had killed her aunt and had made a living hell of her life. But Caroline had reminded her that Damon had killed her brother and that Elena had ended up with given him another chance. Being honest, Elena had admitted that it was truth. She had finally accepted to give Caroline a chance with her choice, as long as Klaus won't hurt them. Bonnie had been way more difficult to convince, but she loved Caroline enough to be unable to turn her back on her.

Matt had reacted not so bad. The fact that he started to develop a soft spot for Rebekah had probably help his tolerant reaction and Caroline was happy about it. Especially since she was herself getting along pretty well with Rebekah.

Stefan and Damon didn't really care. Their only preoccupation was Elena's safety. As long as Klaus was leaving her alone, Caroline could do what she wanted.

Caroline was mesmerized to see how well Klaus fitted in her life. She had expected difficult moments, fights and arguments but it was nothing like this. Klaus was very supportive with her, even if he didn't really understand the importance she still attached to her human activities. He was always happy to accompany her at any events she wanted to go to, even if it was just some high school dance.

Klaus would have wanted to take her far away from Mystic Falls to make her discover the world, as he had promised her to. But Caroline wasn't ready for it and he didn't try to push her. They were immortals after all. He had the eternity to make her travel. And as long as he was with her, he didn't really care about where they were. Truth to be told, he didn't need anything more than Caroline, a bed, a fireplace and a comfortable duvet.

And Caroline totally agreed with that point of view. The first month they had spent together, they had left Klaus' bed only for showering. Caroline had declared that as an eighteen years old girl dating a one thousand years hybrid, she needed some improvement in her sexual abilities. So she had asked for an intensive training, and Klaus had been eager to oblige and to show her a few tricks on his own.

But the truth was that Caroline didn't need any improvement and they both knew it. She could drive him crazy just with the feeling of her naked skin against his. Having her in his arms was heaven, and having her moaning under him was the most pleasurable thing Klaus had ever experienced. He couldn't get enough of her. The more he was kissing her, the more he needed her. The more he was making love with her, the more he craved her. Caroline was his worst addiction. Even worse than blood. Sometimes he was scared about how much he needed her. He had never been so addicted to anyone. He had never let anybody have that kind of power over him. Caroline could make him happy or sad with just a look. And it was something Klaus had never experienced before. It was terrifying but also enthralling.

Caroline was feeling the exact same way. She was so crazy about him that it hurt. She was so madly and deeply in love with Klaus that she questioned her own sanity sometimes. Klaus had a power over her than nobody else had ever had. He could enlighten her day with a smile, as he could put her on a verge of tears with a frown. She needed him like she had never needed anybody else. Caroline was scared to see how much she had became dependant to Klaus, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

Every day she was more and more mesmerized to see how sweet Klaus could be with her. She had never expected that he would go with her to all the teenage events she was still so fond of with. But he was still so eager to please her, it made Caroline melt. Actually, she suspected him to come only to make sure that no guys would hit on her but still, she appreciated the gesture.

She had discovered that Klaus was extremely possessive and that it made him extremely jealous. He had warned her that he would rip of the heart of any guys who would dare put their hands on her. And Caroline knew that it wasn't an empty threat. But nobody would have dared do such a thing. The whole town was now used to see Caroline with Klaus, one of his arms always tightly wrapped around her. His whole attitude was screaming that she belonged to him, and absolutely nobody would have the guts to make a move on Caroline.

What would have been the point anyway? Caroline didn't even see the others guys anymore. Someone could have fall on his knees and proposed to her that she wouldn't have noticed. She was surprised that she didn't mind Klaus' possessiveness. As the strong woman she had became, she liked to have her independence. But the truth was she felt as possessive toward Klaus as he felt towards her. So she couldn't be mad at him for refusing to let her go out of his sight when they were at a party when she was doing the exact same thing. She loved the way he always had an arm around her or his hands holding hers. It was making her feel safe and loved. He was clearly claiming her every time they were in public, and she loved it.

She loved it because she was doing the same thing with him. The first time a girl had hit on him at a high school party she had almost showed her her fangs to make her back down. She then had spent the entire evening literally wrapped around Klaus to prevent any girl to only approach him.

Klaus loved when Caroline was so obviously jealous. He loved see her eyes flashing and her jaw clenching. It was the first time in his life than somebody actually cared enough about him to be jealous. And the feeling was exquisite. He loved when she couldn't help but glaring at him when he was talking to a woman. He loved the way she was frowning her eyebrows when a woman was smiling to him. He loved the fury in her eyes when a woman was daring to touch his arms. It was always the moment when she was flashing from whenever she was to join him and give him an extremely hot and passionate kiss. The impudent woman was always precipitately backing down at this point and Klaus was chuckling against Caroline's lips. They actually rarely made it until the end of the parties because they were too impatient to be alone with each other and to rip their clothes of.

Caroline tried to keep going to high school but it was so hard to leave Klaus' arms every morning that she was giving up most of the time. And of course, Klaus made things even harder for her, kissing her hungrily every time she tried to get out of the bed. He was pinning her under him and kissing her bare skin until she moaned and forgot that high school even existed. She was trying to be mad at him but once his hands had started to work on her body her brain was turning into jelly and the only coherent sound she was able to make was Klaus name.

What was the point to still go to high school anyway? She had forever to learn what she wanted to and Klaus could tell her everything she wanted to know. And seriously? Who would have chose the biology lessons when you can spend the day wrapped into the arms of the man you love? That's what Caroline was thinking about a Tuesday afternoon. She should have been in history class at this time of the day but as usual Klaus had done a pretty good job to keep her home. He had started with slowly kissing her neck, her most sensitive area as he had quickly found out. His hands had roamed all along her back before tangling into her hair. His lips had made a trail until her collarbone and had then lowered in her low cut. Caroline was already pretty much out when he had hungrily crushed his lips against hers. When his hands had traveled up to cup her breast she knew he had win. Again. And now she was on Klaus' bed, tangled in the sheets, her face rested on Klaus' chest as his arms were wrapped around her. Caroline sighed.

"You know that I'm never going to graduate if you don't let me go to school?" she asked.

Klaus chuckled.

"Vampires don't need to graduate, sweetheart."

"Yes, but still, I would like to have the choice" Caroline complained.

Klaus took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"Look at me straight in the eyes and tell me that you'd rather be in school right now than in bed in my arms. I dare you."

Caroline didn't dare. He would have known she was lying anyway. The way he could read her mind and her feelings was scary sometimes. She smiled lovingly at him.

"You do know there is no place in the world that I'd rather be than in your arms."

Klaus smiled. "That's what I thought" he said cockily.

Caroline hit his arm. "Cocky much?" she asked teasingly.

Klaus suddenly rolled over and pinned Caroline to the mattress with his body. He leant to nibble her earlobe and she immediately shivered.

"By the way I make you scream my name every time I touch you, I can be cocky" he whispered in her ear.

Taking him by surprise, Caroline rolled them over and it was her turn to pin him on the mattress with her body. Doing the same thing that he did, she nibbled his earlobe and Klaus closed his eyes.

"By the way I make you do everything I want just by doing the puppy eyes, I should be the one to be cocky" she whispered.

Klaus opened his eyes and laughed.

"Touché" he admitted.

Cradling her face in his hands he kissed her passionately. In a concert of sighs and moans, they both forgot who should be cocky or not.

After Caroline had settle down again in her favorite place in the world (Klaus' arms) she thought about something that was bothering her since a few weeks. As observant as he was, Klaus immediately noticed that she was disturbed.

He tightened his grip around her and kissed the top of her head.

"What is wrong love?"

Caroline hesitated and Klaus felt suddenly worried. Caroline didn't do hesitation.

He lifted her chin with his hand and asked again.

"Love? What's wrong?"

Caroline shrugged.

"It's not that something is really wrong" she explained. "It's just something I would like to tell you but I'm a little scared of your reaction."

Klaus frowned.

"You can tell me anything Caroline, don't you know that?"

"I know. It's just this one is not easy, ok?"

"Ok, now I am worried" said Klaus. "Are you trying to break up with me?" His voice was light but Caroline didn't miss the fear and the distress in his voice.

Straightening up on the bed she hit him hard on the arm.

"How can you think such a thing" she fumed. "Don't I show you enough everyday how much I care about you?"

"You do love, I'm sorry. It's just that the idea of losing you is unbearable."

Caroline snuggled again into him. "You are not going to lose me. How many times I have to tell you this?"

"As much as you want my love, because I can't get enough of hearing it."

Caroline smiled, and suddenly what she was craving to tell him since weeks just slipped effortlessly.

"I love you" she said.

The room was suddenly so silent that it was surreal.

Then Klaus cradled extremely slowly Caroline's face in his hands to look at her.

"You what?" he asked in a whisper.

Caroline swallowed hard but it was too late.

"I love you" she repeated firmly, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Actually I love you so much that it scares me sometimes. I've never been that much in love and I didn't even know that I could be. You had become my everything Nik. There is nothing more important than you to me. I could bear anything in the world except loosing you."

Klaus closed his eyes, trying to process the most beautiful words he had ever heard. In one thousand years, he had never felt such a pure joy and happiness. He didn't even know that it was possible to be so completely happy. He opened his eyes again and he saw that Caroline was looking at him with anxiety.

"You are freaking out, aren't you? Oh my God, I knew I should have shut my mouth" Caroline's rant was suddenly stopped by Klaus' lips, who were kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She tried to catch her breath after his hungry kiss but he didn't let her the time to recover.

"Freaking out, are you kidding me? Caroline, have you any idea since when I'm waiting for you to tell me such a thing?"

Caroline smiled a little shyly. "Really?" she asked happily.

Klaus tightened his grip on her cheeks.

"Caroline, I love you. I love you like I had no idea I could love someone. I spent one thousand years to deny love and to despise it because I thought it was vampire greatest weakness. And then you came and you brushed aside all my believes and my certainties. You made a love sick fool of me and I've never been so happy in my entire life. You have no idea how much I love you Caroline, no idea how much I need you. You are my everything, my happiness, my sanity. I could bear anything in the world expect loosing you."

Caroline had started crying around the love sick fool part. She had never felt so happy and so touched. She knew how hard it was for Klaus to talk about his feelings. Unable to utter a word, she threw herself in Klaus' arms and kissed him passionately. Crushing her against him, he kissed her back with equal love and passion.

From that moment, they never spent a day without telling each other how much they loved each other.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading. I hope you liked the epilogue. Please let me know what you think :-)**

**I want to thank everyone who took the time to let a review all along this story. It means a lot to me and really helped me carry on with the story. Thank you so much for the love.**

**I have already started to write another Klaroline story. It's the only thing that can keep me sane after 3x21. Stay tuned if you want to read another Klaroline story :-)**


End file.
